War Spares Nobody
by KrazySassy
Summary: Lucius Malfoy remembering times with his best friend Evan Flint. Rated T for language, Drabble


Lucius stood towards the back of the crowd.

Many Death Eaters and their families were gathered around the small grave saying their goodbyes.

The famous Evan Flint had been killed in battle, with a smile on his face. Lucius had watched as the green curse had hit him. He knew it was how he wanted to go, but that didn't mean that Lucius wasn't upset.  
No, upset was an understatement. Lucius had only one friend who he could honestly say he was close to. And that was Evan.

Lucius looked down at the small boy who had platinum blonde hair and was just beginning to speak. Narcissa was at home dealing with her normal duties, but Lucius decided to bring Draco just because Draco (for some unimaginable reason) loved Evan.

As the crowd began parting, Lucius scooped Draco into his arms and walked towards the grave. He looked down seeing the etching of his best friend's name in stone.

**Evan Arcutus Flint  
****June 24 1960 - March 7 1982  
Died in Battle**

* * *

Lucius walked to the Slytherin table, right after his sorting. He sat down next to a shaggy haired blonde boy. They were both grinning at each other.

"Lucius Malfoy"  
"Evan Flint"

As the sorting finished, and the feast began the two boys started talking about Quidditch. They both wanted to join the Slytherin team as soon as they could. Lucius was happy to have finally made somewhat of a friend. The boy still seemed guarded, but it was a start.

Growing up Lucius was an only child, and had never really interacted with other kids. He spent his days walking around alone, talking to himself, and reading. His favorite thing to read was his father's journal, which he had to steal from his office. It talked about power and strength. Thinking about his father, as the most powerful man in the world was something that had always been amazing. He wished he had friends to talk about it with, but he got used to being solitary. It was normal.

So that first night, when him and Evan were up half of the night talking about their fathers and power, he knew that he had found a friend. Somebody he could confide in. And he couldn't have been more grateful.

* * *

Lucius let out a laugh as Evan hit a first year with a jinx. The Hufflepuff fell to the ground knocked out and Lucius fist bumped with his best friend. The ran off before they could get caught, and ended up on the Quidditch field. They fell to the ground out of breath, laughing.

"That was great mate! Did you see his face as hit the ground! Fucking PRICELESS" Evan said, grinning  
"That jinx was great! He was so fucking pathetic. Disgusting mudblood" Lucius grinned

They were fifth years now, and had become closer than ever. They spent almost every moment of the day together. Lucius had told Evan everything. They had shared how they wanted to be Death Eaters, what they wanted to do with life. Everything.

"Just think mate, two more years and we can join him. We can rid the world of this filth" Lucius said, leaning back into the grass.  
"I can't wait to get out there and make them suffer..." Evan said, a grin plastered onto his face.

They were going places.

They were going places together.

* * *

Lucius ran up to the familiar house, rubbing the new mark on his arm.  
He used the key Evan had given and ran in.

It was nighttime but he figured Evan would be awake. Sure enough, Evan was kissing some girl his hand slowly sliding up her leg and disappearing under her skirt.

"Evan. We need to talk"

Evan's head shot up and without a second thought, he left the girl on his couch. They walked out the front door and as soon as the door closed behind them, Lucius showed Evan his mark.

"I killed one of the Corner brothers" Lucius said, his face void of all emotion.  
Evan's face broke out in a grin "That's great mate! How did it feel!"  
"It felt...relieving. Like I had rid the world of one more blood-traitor" Lucius said, a soft grin playing at his lips.  
"Mate we're really going to do this. We're going to fight. We're going to the join the war!" Evan said, placing his hand on Lucius' shoulder.

"Yeah mate. Together."

* * *

Lucius laughed as he looked over and Evan was getting a lap dance from some muggle stripper.  
Tomorrow Lucius was going to get married. So he, Evan, and some of the other guys they knew had gone out to get fucked up.

Lucius had drank so much that he was stumbling. Evan was far past fucked up. He kept whispering into the stripper's ear, obviously telling her that they should hook up.

Evan stood up and stumbled over to Lucius and leaned against him.

"Mate. Mate promise me something" he said his words slurring.  
"Anything" Lucius laughed.  
"Promise me that even though you are getting married..we can get fuuuuucked up like this more" Evan grinned  
Lucius laughed and held his best friend up.  
"Of course we will. No bitch will ever hold me down." he said grinning.  
"GOOD." Evan said stumbling away "Hey Candy, I need to talk to you!" he shouted towards a stripper.

Lucius just laughed at his best mate.

The next day was fantastic, even though Evan had begun drinking as soon as he woke up.  
"Best way to nurse a hangover, is with more alcohol" he had said, chugging a beer.

Narcissa looked beautiful, she cried.  
Lucius smiled but didn't really care. He was still remembering last night.  
And Evan was whispering thing into Lucius ear to make him laugh, just to fuck up the ceremony.

And then they drank.

Good Merlin did they drink.

* * *

Lucius and Evan stood back to back, throwing spells at people coming towards them.  
They learned to work as a team in battle.

And damn were they good.

They had already hit three people with unforgivables, and had seriously injured many more.

They we're good at this. They enjoyed working together.

Together, they had greatly impressed the Dark Lord as soon as they joined. He had told them that they were better than most of his older Death Eaters. Especially Evan, who had extreme ambition and love for the cause. Voldemort was proud of them. And that meant everything to him.

Lucius, as he was fighting, thought about the infant at home. He and Narcissa had a child. His name was Draco. He was a handsome boy and was going to grow up to be just like his father and his uncle.

"Well maybe a bit less like his uncle" Lucius thought to himself, flinging an unforgivable at a girl he reconised from school. "Don't want the poor boy in Azkaban" he grinned to himself.

* * *

Lucius and Evan, somehow, had gotten babysitting duties of the two year old.

"Uncle Evie" the small blonde boy said, with a curious look in his eye.  
"Uncle what." Evan said, looking at Lucius  
"The boy had trouble calling you Evan! Liked Evie much better" Lucius said laughing at the look of horror on Evan's face  
"Never tell anybody about that nickname. Or so help me..." Evan said, trying to be mad but a smile still tugged at his lips  
"Uncle Evie I try talk to you!" Draco said, his voice stern  
"Draco, I am not above hitting a small child" Evan said, looking at him

Draco seemed to get the hint and walk away to find something to play with.  
Lucius and Evan just laughed.

That was the last time he had seen Evan outside of battle. They drank beer, laughed about the good times, and talked about their futures.

"Promise me that after the war is one, we will never stop fighting for the cause. That we will always do this" Lucius had said, looking at his best friend.  
Evan just grinned.

"Always"

* * *

Lucius held the boy and just stared at the tombstone.

"Where Uncle Evie?" Draco asked, looking straight into the eyes of his father.

"He's not coming back Draco. He's gone." Lucius said, his face void of emotion and looking down still.

Lucius walked away that night, saying goodbye to his best friend.

Once a month, up until he went to Azkaban he visited Evan's grave. Talked to him. Would always bring some alcohol and pour it on the grave. Would always tell him what was going on in the world, and just talk to him like he used to.

He often wished the conversation was two sided. But he knew his best friend died how he wanted.

But he always missed him.

* * *

**A/N: Falalalalala. That's my drabble. Yes I cried writing that last bit. Yes I am a vagina. Idec. **

**So credit time :-)**

**Obviously all of the characters belong to JK Rowling.**

**Evan Flint is from the mind of Daniel Perez, AKA le twiny.**

**I own pretty much nothing.**

**Hope you enjoyed. This is based on an online RPG I am with called The New Marauders Era ( .com) I play Lucius and Dan plays his lovely (and psycho) best friend Evan.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :-D**


End file.
